Black and white
by fanficpro
Summary: the moon decides that, in order to defeat pitch, jack need help from a complete stranger. how is this stranger supposed to save people from pitch? Especially when she doesn't know who pitch is. As she helps jack however, they both make a shocking discovery about her past.
1. The introduction

'What?' Growled Jack as he approached North. Why on earth had he summoned Jack to the North Pole again? As he observed North's face however, he could tell that something was wrong. That cheerful smile was no longer on his face and his brow was furrowed.

'What?' repeated Jack, but in a softer tone this time.

'Pitch.' He replied simply.

Jack closed his eyes in frustration, 'brilliant. What on earth is he doing?'

'What do you think?' sighed North, 'just the usual. Causing darkness, fear and confusion over the lands. Canada in particular.'

'Canada?' Snorted Jack the ends of his mouth twitching, 'why on earth is he bothering with Canada?' Then Jack looked up into his eyes and couldn't help asking, 'why are you telling me this?'

'Because I've got a little task for you to do,' said North.

Jack groaned, 'why can't you get tooth to do it? She's enthusiastic enough.'

Acting like he hadn't heard this, North expanded, 'I got a message from the moon last night,' at this Jack's eyes widened as North continued, 'it told me that there is one person, and one person alone that has a chance of defeating Pitch for they alone, know his weakness.'

'Wait, it's not me is it?' Inquired Jack uncertainly.

'No,' answered North quickly, 'I just want you to find this person and find out what their secret is.'

'Phew,' Jack sighed in relief, 'so how do I do that?'

'Well,' explained North, 'I've got the address so you can get there. Really, you just have to use them to defeat Pitch.'

'Okay, but after I find them, how do we get to Pitch?'

'Sounds like he's taken over another Island,' said North gravely, 'and he spends almost all of his time there. He's probably trying to create an empire of darkness starting with there.'

'Okay,' murmured Jack uncertainly, 'when do I fetch them then?'

'Well now of course,' North exclaimed before picking Jack up with one muscly arm and steering him towards the exit, 'go on then.'

'Okay okay,' complained Jack, tugging himself out of North's grip and walking towards the exit himself, 'I didn't know being a guardian implied that I had to get carried by the scruff of my neck and do chores.'

Thus, Jack had no choice but to go to the address that North had handed him and track this person down. What was he going to say to them? If they were powerful enough to defeat Pitch, then clearly they were powerful enough to harm Jack himself.

He found, however, that whoever it was lived in just a little cottage. As he approached the door, he looked up at the moon shining above the house in the navy sky.

Why this place? Of all places. This was the last place that Jack would expect anything special to happen. He checked the piece of paper that North had given him. At the bottom it read: _Top left window is their bedroom. _Jack leapt up onto the window ledge and peered through the misted window.

He couldn't see much. The bedroom was quite plain but there was definitely someone in the bed. Slowly, he creaked open the window and crept inside the room.

Jack craned his neck, trying to see who it was that was destined to defeat Pitch. However he didn't watch his step and he accidentally tripped over a beanbag and stumbled.

The noise woke whoever was in the bed because immediately, they sat up straight. There was one second where they just stared at Jack. A girl, no older than sixteen was gazing, dumbstruck at Jack.

She had big deep blue eyes and long shining black hair which was tied back. Moreover, she didn't appear any threat to Pitch or indeed Jack. Perhaps he had got the wrong bedroom.

'What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?' She hissed.

'Look,' said Jack, getting straight to the point, 'basically, I need you to come with me. You have to do something,'

'Wait,' she interrupted, getting out of bed and approaching Jack, a suspicious look on her pale face, 'who exactly are you?'

'Jack Frost,' sighed Jack. He received no reaction whatsoever. 'Jack,' he said, more clearly this time.

She just looked at him, 'yeah I heard that.'

'Haven't you heard of me?' He asked.

'Are you a religious person or something?' Queried the girl, 'because this town ain't very religious.'

'No,' replied Jack scowling, 'I'm- oh it doesn't matter. Point is you need to come with me to get rid of Pitch.'

'Who's Pitch?'

'You have got to be kidding me,' he exclaimed, 'the moon chose you to defeat Pitch when you don't even know who he is.'

'Oh please,' she snorted, 'speak English.' Jack glared at her.

'Please, I'll explain later. You just need to come with me.'

'You broke into my bedroom!' She protested, 'I haven't got a clue who you are.'

Taking a deep breath, Jack explained in detail, everything that North had told him and about Pitch and what he did.

'You're mad,' she sighed simply.

'So you're not coming?' Asked Jack.

'Oh, no I am coming,' she said quickly. Jack looked at her in surprise and then smiled.

'But can I get dressed out of these first?' She asked, gesturing to her pyjamas. Jack nodded. After she'd got dressed, he held out his hand. She looked at it for a second before taking it. Immediately, Jack rose into the air and flew out of the window. Taking by surprise, the girl screamed. They landed on the roof of the house.

'Sorry,' said Jack, 'I didn't get you're name. What was it?'

'You can fly!' She panted, staring at him, 'you can fly! How can you fly? You just flew.'

Jack nodded before muttering, 'thanks for agreeing to come. I can't believe you actually did agree though.'

There was a moment of silence between them.

'So,' sighed Jack, 'what _is _your name?'

'Elisa,' the girl said stiffly.

'Okay Elisa,' smiled Jack, 'lets go then.'

'Okay,' she nodded, 'but get me back home by next week.

'Why next week? What's happening then?'

'Nothing,' she murmured, 'and if it were I wouldn't tell you. Still bear in mind I hardly know you.'


	2. The truth

Elisa was finding it extremely uncomfortable, flying with Jack. But oh well, it was better than being stuck at home. He had said he was going to take her to the north pole. What was up there?

As they flew over mountains, Elisa chose to shut her eyes and whispered to Jack, 'how can you stand this.' Jack rolled his eyes in reply. As Elisa shut her eyes, she thought silently to herself.

The name Jack Frost did ring a bell. Was he related to religion, superstition perhaps? Well, her community was a very down to earth one so it wasn't really surprising she'd never heard of him.

'So this North guy you told me about,' muttered Elisa, still with her eyes tightly shut, 'he really thinks I have a chance about this Pitch guy?'

'Yup,' replied Jack.

'But how? I find it hard opening a new bottle of ketchup. I'm not special.'

'Then why did you agree to come then?' Queried Jack, turning his head to look at Elisa.

'Why not,' shrugged Elisa, not daring to open her eyes, 'it'll be interesting.'

'Interesting,' repeated Jack, one eyebrow raised.

'Good work, Jack,' Cried North as Jack and Elisa entered the room. He trotted over to Elisa and grabbed her shoulder convulsively.

'Who are you?' Asked Elisa, 'Santa Claus.'

'That's right!' Confirmed North cheerfully.

'W- I was joking!' Shouted Elisa, her eyes widening.

She folded her arms. Jack could tell that this whole thing was bemusing her. He could hardly blame her. Only a few hours ago she had been safe in bed. Now however, she was miles and miles away, talking to Santa at the North Pole.

'So this thing you want me to do,' Said Elisa, 'you gonna tell me why the hell you chose me?'

'I didn't choose you,' chawtled North, 'man in moon did.' He pointed towards a window towards the jet black sky. Elisa looked sceptically up at it.

'I still don't get how I'm supposed to be able to defeat Pitch,' sighed Elisa, not taking her large eyes off the moon.

'Well neither do I!' Said North, 'you'll just have to figure it out.'

'How?'

'Well, Jack is going to take you to him.'

'What?' Yelled Elisa and Jack together.

'When did we decide this?' Jack asked, bewildered.

'Just,' said North, still smiling, 'you can leave at sunrise.'

Jack gaped at North, 'for the island?'

'Yup.'

There was silence for a few seconds. Eventually, Elisa broke the tension by sighing and saying, 'I'm going to take a walk around this place. See how big it is.'

'Don't get lost,' called Jack after her.

'No promises!' She answered, walking away from him.

Jack went to sit outside. Yes, he did want to defeat Pitch but he wanted to do it alone. He didn't want this Elisa girl to be a burden. He looked up at the moon, 'why her?' he mumbled to it. Nothing happened. He hadn't expected anything to happen.

When going back inside, he saw that Elisa was admiring the colossal globe, showing which children believed in the guardians.

'I live here,' she said, pointing to a place on the globe. Jack stared. No lights were on by her area. No children by her believed, or in some cases knew about, the guardians.

'Look,' sighed Elisa, looking at Jack, 'I know you think I'm not up to it and I'm gonna slow you down. But' she shrugged, 'I'm going to give it a shot.'

'What about your family? Won't they worry about you?'

'Ah, they'll be fine,' sighed Elisa, waving a hand in dismissal, 'I'm nearly always out of the house. It won't be very different for them.' Jack nodded, still frowning slightly.

'Well,' said Jack, 'you'd better get ready, the sun rises soon.' He walked away from Elisa. She watched him go before closing her eyes and sighing. Perhaps this was all a weird dream. She looked up again at the moon. Some of the scepticism had seemed to have left her. Maybe it _was _time for a bit of excitement in her life.

Next day Jack and Elisa left as soon as the sun had started to rise. Their first goal was to leave the North Pole. The island was on the other side of the world so it was going to take a fair few nights to get there just by flying.

They found civilization to camp in though on their first day. Snow covered the fields and Elisa was shivering from head to foot. Jack, however, was skating across the frozen lake.

'Come on! Join me,' he called.

'Are you mad?' Elisa laughed, 'it's freezing.'

'Too late.' And, as Jack skated past, he grabbed Elisa's arm and dragged her onto the ice. Shrieking, she staggered on the ice but Jack guided her across it.

Elisa let go of Jack's hand, trying to balance herself properly. She'd just got the hang of it when a sudden thought crept up on her as she slid nearer to the end of the lake, 'how am I supposed to stop?'

'I dunno,' replied Jack. Elisa opened her mouth in horror before crashing into a pile of snow. She couldn't help chuckling slightly as she looked up at Jack who had risen off the ground in order to stop himself.

'I hate you,' she laughed.

'Thanks,' grinned Jack before they went to sit down by the fire.

'You don't know why the moon chose me either,' sighed Elisa sadly.

'No idea,' admitted Jack, 'but I can find out if you want.'

'How?' She raised her head hopefully.

'I can see inside your mind. See if there's anything abnormal locked in your subconscious.'

'Shut up,' said Elisa, her mouth curving into a grin.

'I can,' he said honestly, 'really, Sandman has been teaching me.'

'Yeah right,' snorted Elisa.

'I'll prove it,' said Jack, 'stand up.'

She did as he told her, standing up straight. He did so too so that they were facing each other and he put his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. She did the same.

Jack could see different aspects of her life popping up in front of him, 'okay,' he murmured, 'quiet life. Not too clever. Not too different.'

'Thanks,' growled Elisa.

But then, Jack saw a door. There was something behind it, 'what's this then… there is something here. What is your subconscious hiding?'

'Jack,' she said in barely a whisper.

'Yeah, that's me,' grunted Jack, smiling.

'Jack Frost,' murmured Elisa, 'died age 16. Drowned and was chosen by the moon to be a guardian. Ever since then you've been alone. It's so cold inside your mind Jack.'

Jack froze before opening his eyes in shock and horror, 'how are you doing that?' He demanded, stepping away from Elisa.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, 'I-I,' she said softly, not knowing what to say. Jack backed away from her before walking away. She let him go. He looked as shocked as she felt. She soon found him sitting against a tree.

'You okay?' She asked uncertainly.

'What you did,' he muttered,' that was uncanny. Impossible.'

'So it's true, huh?' She inquired, almost as though she pitied him.

Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree, 'cold. Lonely. Freezing. Yeah, that pretty much sums me up,' there was a pause before he continued, 'you're lucky you know. You have a family. Well, parents.'

'Foster,' she corrected. Jack opened his eyes and stared at her.

'Foster parents,' sighed Elisa, 'I've had loads. These ones though actually care about me. Well, they can stand me at least.'

'I didn't know,' whispered Jack, 'sorry.'

'Don't be,' she smiled, 'I never knew either of my real parents. For all I know they could have been horrible. I guess,' she said, slower this time, 'I guess that I wanted to come with you because I feel like I'm missing out on something. My life is so incredibly dull you see.'

Jack smiled at her before sighing, 'well, we should get going if we want to reach Pitch in the next century or so.'


End file.
